1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical storage module capable of storing and discharging electrical energy.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, techniques disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-273351 and 2004-47167 are known as background arts related to an electrical storage module. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-273351 and 2004-47167 disclose techniques capturing terminal voltage from a laminate battery using a voltage detection line provided on a flexible printed circuit board.